A Special Kid
by Rappatell
Summary: Peter Rogers-Stark was a normal kid. That is, until his parents realized that their five year old son had special abilities. Now Steve and Tony don't know what to do, and they struggle to understand the new and powerful ways these abilities will change their lives. Superfamily One-Shot.
**A/N: I know, a stony fanfiction after the second civil war trailer. What is wrong with me? A lot, obviously. First off, I started this before the trailer came out. (Additionally, don't blame me for the obvious and epic superfamily stuff happening here.) Just read this if you are one of the very few stony shippers still out there. I love you, and even if this pairing can't ever happen, don't give up your Fanfics!**

 **\- Rappatell**

"Please Daddy, can I get a bunny for my birthday?" Little Peter asked the brown-haired adult next to him, who was currently engrossed in a new project he was working on.

Tony showed no emotion as he shook his head. Lately his son Peter had developed an obsession with animals, no doubt because of their camping vacation with his other father Steve. At first it was cute, how he would get up early and shake his parents out of bed to go watch the birds outside. But it had gotten so bad that sometimes Tony would hold his breath, waiting for the moment when Peter would walk up behind him and ask, "Can we get a dog?"

One day when Tony and Steve had some free time while Peter was at school they went to the park. They sat down on a wooden bench together before Tony blurted, "I think this whole pet thing has gone out of hand." A moment passed before Tony continued, "Every time I'm trying to get something done for Stark Industries he sneaks up behind me and asks if we can get him a horse. Amazingly, I haven't had a heart attack yet."

"Tony, we have to stop him before our house becomes a petting zoo."

"God Steve you're right." Tony agreed, but his inner thoughts felt otherwise.

His blonde husband noticed his change in mood and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, you're iron man. Think about how you were curious about the world as a kid. Peter does the same thing everyday when he wants to look at the birds outside, or go to the park to find a squirrel. Even though I think this phase will be short, you would know more on how to handle this than I do. Maybe this crazy animal phase is something we should pay attention to."

Even though Steve's advice helped, it didn't change the sinking feeling in Tony's stomach. He felt slightly better when he picked up Peter from school and the small child ran up to him with an excited look on his face.

"Dada, I found out today that I can climb up a wall!"

Not believing him at first, Tony nodded and said, "Congratulations Pete!"

Peter gave him a warm smile and then climbed into the car. Tony went behind the wheel and was about to start the car when he noticed a long string of delicate spiderweb on his window.

Peter was giving his dad a pleased expression as he said, "Look what I did Daddy!"

The absurdity of the situation finally reached Tony's brain and he shook his head, refusing to believe that his son could climb walls and shoot spiderwebs out of _midair._ With a smooth swipe of his hand, Tony pushed the webs away and started the car. He then pulled out of the preschool's parking lot and drove to his house.

When he finally pulled up to his house he heard intense giggling from Peter, and he turned around to see webs strewn all over the back seat of his car.

Tony brushed the spiderwebs away and ran into the house with Peter in his arms. Tony's dark eyes frantically searched for his husband in their house as he yelled, "Steve, I think there might be something wrong with Pete!"

Holding Peter in his arms, Tony raced around the house in a wild search for Steve. Suddenly, a thought came to Tony's mind. He went downstairs past his tinkering room, then stood outside the door of Steve's drawing room frozen in place.

Tony opened the door with Peter in his arms, and the two saw Steve stand up suddenly and shuffle his things away quickly.

"Just some basic Avengers paperwork." Steve clarified as he moved a gigantic stack of papers over to a drawer.

But Tony didn't want to talk about paperwork, he wanted to talk about Peter.

"Daddy, Papa, Look!" Peter said as he forced out strings of web from his fingers.

Steve stared at his son with his mouth gaping open in surprise before he exclaimed, "Tony, this might be the reason why he's been so interested in animals!"

Amazingly, Peter rubbed his eyes and whispered, "Sleep Dada..."

The timing was perfect, and Tony went upstairs to put Peter to bed. After he did that, he muttered to Steve in a low voice, "What are we going to do about this?"

The heroes were confused, afraid, and concerned for their Peter. The present situation stood in front of Tony's face like a wall, blocking him from thinking about anything else.

Pacing back and forth Steve said, "Six weeks ago we went camping in the forest. But it appears from that time up to now something happened that gave him special abilities."

"So you're suggesting that he's curious about animals because he's becoming a spider?" Tony questioned nervously, a crowd of thoughts forming in his mind. The thought of Peter becoming a spider shook him to the bone. Was it even possible?

Steve noticed Tony's nervous expression and gave him a long hug. Slowly, Tony twisted his face into a smile as he said, "Hey, at least we know he's definitely going to be on the Avengers."

"Our baby, a spider-man." Steve mused as he set his chin on top of Tony's head in a comfortable way.

The two heroes held each other close, silently wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

The next morning, daylight greeted Tony like an old friend. The potential prospects of a great day welcomed him, and he climbed out of bed to find Steve making breakfast.

"It's a new day today!" Tony exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Unexpectedly, Peter came out of his room. He was holding his head and groaning, "Papa, I have a headache."

Apparently that was all Peter needed to say to send his parents into a frenzy. Their hearts suck when they heard him say that, and Tony went to grab the thermometer while Steve went to get a cold compress. Half an hour later, Steve and Tony were panicking outside of Peter's door.

"He can crawl on walls and shoot spiderweb out of his fingers, who knows what this means?" Tony cried, any thought of having a good day leaving his mind.

Being as calm as he could, Tony opened the door of Peter's room to check on him. There was his son, a humble and sleepy smile on his face as he rubbed his eyes and whispered, "I feel better Dada."

Anything else in the world seemed to go away as he hugged Peter. The little child's arms wrapped around his dad's neck as he said, "Dada, Papa, why am I different from the other kids?"

That certainly blasted Tony out of his focus on Peter as he moved his gaze toward Steve. A cluster of thoughts circled around Steve and Tony's heads before Steve finally asked, "How are you different Pete?"

"All my friends have parents who aren't action heroes and who never leave the house. I like to have Daddies that are heroes, but I wish you weren't gone so much." Peter sighed as his Dads shared a rapid series of worried looks before Steve came up to hug Peter as well.

"I know Pete, It's hard for us to leave you all the time." Steve agreed in his crisp, clear voice.

"Soon you'll understand why it's so important for us to leave all the time. But until then, I promise I will always try to make time for you Pete." Tony added as he and Steve released Peter from their embraces.

Somehow that boosted the whole family's spirits, and they all agreed that today they would visit the rest of the Avengers, just to catch up with them.

* * *

All the members of the team agreed to meet at Bruce and Natasha's house, a beautiful two story home with bright green foliage behind it.

"Hold on Steve, are we sure Peter is gonna be okay?"

"You're right Tony." Steve replied, suddenly giving extra thought to the well-being of their son. His special gift could be potentially dangerous to the rest of the team.

With a bit more thought, they decided to still bring Peter with them. They realized that Peter needed to learn to control his powers at this early stage in his life.

"Personally, I'm just excited to see Lea." Tony said to Steve halfway through their driving.

Lea was Bruce and Natasha's Adopted daughter. Even though she was adopted, Lea was every bit of her mother and her father wrapped into one. She was six years old, only one year older than Peter.

"She's a total sweetheart." Steve agreed, checking the time on his phone.

"This is a long ride... What time is it anyway?" Tony asked as he sped towards the downtown area.

"Three o'clock," Steve replied, folding his hands together as he looked back towards Peter who was sleeping in his car seat.

"Is Pete _actually_ tired back there Steve?"

"I know. It's rare that he really sleeps, but it happened."

* * *

"Hey arrows!" Tony exclaimed as Clint flinched at the agonizing name.

"Arrows? I wonder why it's not Katniss anymore." Clint rolled his eyes, a good indicator that he was happy to have Tony back.

As soon as the small family went through the entrance of Natasha and Bruce's house, chaos erupted. More than anything though, the team was focusing their attention on Peter and Lea; who were both sitting on the ground while talking to each other.

Thor was being amusing as usual, and told everyone how Asgard was doing. Clint was living a different life than he expected, apparently his wife was having their fourth child.

"How are _you_ doing Captain?" Natasha asked while holding a glass of water in her hand.

Steve searched for an answer desperately. His mind was blank, and all he could think about was Peter and his new powers he still hadn't told the team about.

"Our home is happy as usual!" Steve lied, attempting to speak in his usual positive way.

The whole group seemed to accept Steve's answer, except for Natasha.

She pulled him aside and said, "I'm not buying that answer for one second."

Steve's expression showed a mixture of embarrassment and anxiousness as he sighed, "Well what answer do you want?"

"Tell me why your life isn't as terrific as it usually is." Natasha replied, sticking her hands in the pockets of her jeans after she set her glass of water down.

"I'm going to tell you, but promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't. I'm not a blabbermouth, unlike Bruce."

"Natasha, Peter has new... Abilities. I know I should be happy that he has these powers, but I can't help but worry about him. He has such a bright future, and I don't want this stuff to affect his chances of living a normal and healthy life." Steve admitted glumly.

Natasha had an amused look on her face as she laughed, "That's ridiculous." Steve looked angry until she continued, "You are Captain America, the guy who literally gave up living a normal life for special abilities. Of course Peter is in danger, but he's going to be the most amazing, kind, brilliant, and trustworthy person ever because he has the greatest parents ever."

With an enormous grin, Natasha headed back toward the team while Steve lingered behind.

Because he finally knew Peter was going to be a good kid.

An abnormally special good kid.


End file.
